


Yours

by BlurredThoughts



Category: Free!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurredThoughts/pseuds/BlurredThoughts
Summary: It’s been three months since Ikuya and Hiyori made up during the tournament. Hiyori should be happy; his best friend Ikuya is not only closer to him but warmer and more caring, he also found a friend in some of the other guys like Makoto and Kisumi. He isn’t happy though. And he doesn’t know how to change that.That is until someone unexpected comes along and shows him a different perspective in life.An unlikely friend, strange feelings, and the emptiness inside of him slowly but surely disappearing was everything Hiyori needed.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittle_bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittle_bottle/gifts).



> Characters listed will eventually make an appearance. 
> 
> I like to stay as canon-compliant as possible, so expect this story to reflect the anime, facts that have been shared with us, observations I’ve made about the characters, and an accurate-as-I-can-possibly-do representation of their personalities (lol). Obviously this will depend on the character, some are secondary and have little air time.
> 
> I am fully aware this is a super mega rare pair and probably two people will read it. You can rest assured I’m writing this because I want to. Thank you [brittle_bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307366) for inspiring me to give Tsubasa Hoshikawa some Hiyo-booty! My precious darling Hiyori deserves someone who will love, respect, and care wholeheartedly for him.
> 
> Assuming the tournament from Season 3 took place around August, this story starts around November!
> 
> Let the games begin!

 

 

* * *

Ikuya had asked him if he wanted to hang out with him, Haru and the others again, but Hiyori had refused for the third time in a row. Usually he would space it out so his friend wouldn’t think anything of it, but lately he can’t find it in him to care much about that. Muddled thinking is what he dubbed his predicament. Everything was good between them, great even. The best they’ve ever been. But for some reason Hiyori is unable to enjoy the fact and move on with his life as he should. Deep down he sort of knew what the reason for all of this bullshit was, but he didn’t want to admit it because admitting it would only burst the wound open once again, and he wasn’t ready to face that monster.

Jealousy was, he found out during his and Ikuya’s first ever fallout, a trouble for his friend and the others but a torment to himself.

There shouldn’t be any of _it_ left, really, because Ikuya has more than stepped it up to make it up to him for being such a prick. They spend more time together, more _sincere_ time, Hiyori even likes some of his friends such as Makoto and Kisumi even though he makes a point to turn down some of the many invites.

Hiyori is past all of it, promise. But something makes him feel off his axis.

It’s been a rough three months since the national tournament, and Hiyori was beyond frustrated as to why he couldn’t just _be happy_ already.

Hiyori’s feet dangled over the side of the heated pool as he stared at the rippling water absentmindedly. It’s been about an hour since he stopped swimming and instead sat to ponder on his problems. He thought tiring his body would make all the thoughts go away, but instead he ended up going deeper into them, making them bigger. All he had were more questions. Why does he feel this way? Why can’t he be like Ikuya and the others? Why is everything so fucking complicated? Why? Why? _Why?_

All he’s ever wanted is to be _happy_ , to be less lonely, to enjoy his life for once. Do what he wants to do, when he wants to do it and not be held back by--His parents. Natsuya.

Himself.

Even swimming didn’t satisfy him as much. He still loves to swim. Hiyori continues to work hard by training as much as he can, by watching his diet, by improving his times. He loves the team, the captain, the friends he’s made. He still loves to glide through the water and feel free, but… It’s hard to fix a problem when the problem is yourself.

Countless hours have been spent trying to figure out what exactly was he doing to himself to sabotage his own happiness. At first he thought that Ikuya not knowing certain _details_ was probably something he needed to take care of, but he brushed that off not long after it crossed his mind. There was no way though. Hiyori might be a very jealous person, but when his friend began to drown, he saved him because he was his precious friend, someone he loved, not because he wanted the other to see him differently. That’s when he wondered if the pressure in his chest was due to him being jealous of the others despite the many changes they’ve all been through.

It was the only plausible explanation as to why he couldn’t face the people he hurt, has apologized to, and who have forgiven him for his mistakes.

“Tono,” someone spoke from behind him, startling him out of his deep thoughts, “what’re you doing here so late?” Hiyori knew who it was from his voice, so when he turned he made sure to smile at his captain. Tsubasa Hoshikawa. The older student was dressed casually with a jacket thrown over him and his backpack hanging from his shoulder. The fleeting thought that he’s _never_ seen the guy in anything but their team’s uniform, crossed his mind.

His captain began to look around, making Hiyori feel self conscious. Hiyori was always by Ikuya’s side. It must be an odd sight for the older student to catch him without the other somewhere in the vicinity.

“I hope it’s okay I came to practice without your knowledge. The doors were all unlocked so I assumed it wouldn’t be a problem.” Hiyori was dry, sitting around doing absolutely nothing, but he didn’t want to go back to his dorm room just yet.

Tsubasa smiled and shook his head at him. “Don’t worry about it. I had to run to a meeting so I left everything open in case anyone needed something while I was unavailable. I’m here to lock everything up though, coach’s orders…”

Taking the obvious hint, Hiyori got up and walked towards the bench by the back wall to gather his things. “I should get going anyway, it’s getting late and I have lots of homework to do.”

“Where’s Kirishima?”

The question was inevitable. It must have been obvious to the other that Hiyori had no clue how to answer such simple question. His captain tilted his head and pointed behind him with his thumb before he said, “if you’re not meeting anyone you’re more than welcome to join me.” The offer confused the hell out of him because while his captain was a friendly guy, he wasn’t _that_ friendly, particularly to first years such as himself. _Well,_   _that’s not true_ , he thought to himself. He always acted a tad bit friendlier to him and Ikuya, but Hiyori always assumed it was because they were two of the best swimmers on the team.

“Don’t look so taken aback,” Tsubasa chuckled at him, “you mentioned homework and I happen to be heading down to this cafe I like to do homework at. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask if you wanted to join me.”

 _Oh_. Okay. Hiyori was put on the spot, and although speaking his mind to Ikuya’s friends had been easy, he never thought he’d ever be in a position where his captain would invite him out to study. It was just… so random. A bit suspicious that he was doing it when Ikuya wasn’t here with him. Did his captain feel _sorry_ for him? Pity? Why? Just because he wasn’t with Ikuya didn’t mean--

Tsubasa brushed his hair back in a rather uneasy way and Hiyori felt his stomach sink. It was as if he were seven again, sitting in the sandbox staring up from under a shadow, speechless. He felt his pulse quicken and blood rush to his head so fast he began to feel a bit lightheaded. _What in the world?_

“Is everything okay?” His captain stepped forward and reached over to touch his arm gently. “You look a bit pale, Tono.”

Trying his darndest to ignore the fact that his body reacted strangely to absolutely nothing, Hiyori shook his head at the older student and smiled again in order to ease his worries. “Yes, sorry. I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

Grey eyes bore into him for a long moment. “You and Kirishima okay?”

Blinking, Hiyori looked up at his captain and wondered why he would think--

Tsubasa chuckled at his expression once again. “Last time you guys had an issue was during the last tournament. It was pretty obvious, the two of you are like a pair of gloves. Always together.”

This time around Hiyori was left speechless but thankfully his body remained the same. The comment made him consider the offer. Why? He didn’t know why, but he thought about going to a cafe with his captain.

“Yeah,” Hiyori nodded, turning the tables and confusing the other guy. “I’ll come along. Thank you for inviting me.” Maybe spending time with someone else will help him figure things out. He _is_ always by Ikuya.

It’s not like he’s never seen his captain smile, but the bright smile that stretched across the other student’s face seemed different than his usual ones. “Great. Let’s go then.”

“I’ll have to go to my dorm and change. Is that okay?” He asked as he gathered his things once more, this time actually leaving the place.

The upperclassman nodded and let him lead the way out of the pool center as he went around locking everything up. They walked across campus and went straight into his dorm room. It felt weird letting his captain come inside, Ikuya has been the only other person besides himself to ever step foot in there, but he ignored it in favor of getting ready fast so they could get going.

Tsubasa looked around his dorm curiously as he waited for him. Hiyori didn’t mind said curiosity until something caught his attention, a book on his bookshelf. Without asking first, the older student pulled out the book and looked at the cover in amusement. That miffed him, not enough to say something, but enough to make him feel self conscious for having that book around.

“The Little Mermaid,” Tsubasa said out loud, turning to give Hiyori a questioning look. “You like these type of stories?”

This was the first time him and his captain were alone and the other already had things to judge him on about. Great, just great.

“Yes, I guess I do,” Hiyori tried to hide his blush by turning away and busying himself with the last books he was jamming in his backpack. “I used to love that particular story when I was a kid.” Not so much anymore, but it still had a place in his heart. “You could say it’s my favorite one.”

“Oh,” that was all his captain said before he heard him put the book away. “How cute.”

The last bit was muttered under his breath so Hiyori was unable to understand, but truthfully Tsubasa could’ve been making fun of him. He was seventeen going on eighteen, he shouldn’t have girly fairy tales laying around in his dorm room.

Choosing to pretend the exchange didn’t happen, Hiyori grabbed his bag and turned to tell the other he was ready to go. They made their way out of the building, and when they reached the edge of the campus Hiyori let Tsubasa guide him to the cafe he mentioned earlier.

“I hope I didn’t take too long, captain, it’s kind of late.” Six might not sound so bad, but when you had to do homework, eat dinner, sleep eight hours, and wake up early the next morning, it left you with very little time to waste.

“Don’t apologize, and don’t call me captain outside the pool. Tsubasa is fine.” The older student turned to give him a friendly smile. “I promise I’m not as stern and boring as I am when I’m your captain.”

Hiyori couldn’t help laughing at that. No shit. Tsubasa was a student as well, although the position as captain gave him airs of seniority that didn’t mean he was not only close to his age but also a good ol’ regular guy. “We’ll see, won’t we? You can call me Hiyori then.” It was going to be weird getting used to calling his captain by his first name, but there’s no doubt he could get used to it easily. The guy seemed to be easy going, friendly. Not that he was different as his captain, however being a captain of a team meant you had lots of responsibilities and you had to keep some sort of professionalism.

Needless to say, his day took a turn in the strangest of ways and, while Hiyori wasn’t prepared for it, he was curious to see where it’d take him. The distraction was welcomed.

 

-

 

The cafe was located down a road he hadn’t visited before, between two buildings and inside a creepy looking alleyway. Because he felt safe around his upperclassman, Hiyori followed him despite the suspicious demeanor of the place. The second they walked into the actual cafe, his eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t expected the place to look the way it did based on the outside facade. It was quaint, not very busy, but the decorations were very cute and the air smelled of warm sugar and butter.

“How did you know of this place?” He asked as he followed along the narrow space between the tables until Tsubasa found the biggest table for them to sit at. “I would’ve never thought of walking down the alleyway.”

Setting his bag down, Tsubasa looked up and said, “it was by accident, the smell of waffles distracted me one day last year. I’ve been coming here ever since.”

“Oh,” Hiyori nodded and busied himself by pulling his own stuff out of his backpack and onto the table. “Do you like sweets?”

“Yeah, a bit too much sometimes but nothing worrying. We have to watch our figure and all,” he added matter of factly while patting his stomach. If it were up to Hiyori, he’d eat sweets all the time, he totally understands the other guy. Cakes, candy, soda. He loves all of that stuff, not sure why but ever since he was a kid and he was left alone to do whatever he wanted, he found himself eating sweet things more often than not.

“I love sweets too. Anything sweet, actually.”

There was a pause between them before the older student smiled at him and pointed at the front. “The waffles here are incredible. I’m going to get us one so you can try it.”

Hiyori shook his head and pulled his wallet out of his pocket to give him some money. “That’s not necessary, I can pay for my own stuff--”

“Please,” Tsubasa insisted, “I dragged you out tonight, let me at least thank you for your company this way.”

The way he said that was so strange Hiyori found himself laughing for the second time at his captain. “Or you could just _say_ it. Although… I don’t know why you’d thank me for coming along to study. It’s not like I can help out in any way, we don’t have the same classes.”

The other student shrugged and became a bit serious. “Doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate it. Besides, it was unusual seeing you without Kirishima around, so I took the chance.”

Why was that? “I don’t understand why Ikuya not being around would’ve matter,” he chuckled, thinking the other was being funny about him and Ikuya being close, “if you had asked any other time I would’ve said yes.” He _does_ like his captain, Tsubasa was a solid guy. Smart, kind, serious. This was an unusual situation but nothing he would’ve run away from.

“I’ve actually… never mind. Where is he anyway? He left practice earlier than usual today.”

Hiyori hesitated a bit before saying something, only because he didn’t know whether something like that would get Ikuya in trouble. They weren’t practicing for any competitions so that shouldn’t be the case, but at the same time this was their captain. It’s not normal for his best friend to slack on training, but today Ikuya needed a break for his own health. Both him and Haru have been training as hard as they possibly can.

“He won’t get in trouble, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Tsubasa followed up as if he could read his mind, shocking him. Maybe Hiyori was more transparent than he thought he was.

His eyes dropped to the table now full of notepads and books before he answered, “he left earlier to meet up with some friends. I didn’t feel like going.” There, he said it. To Tsubasa, someone who would have no idea why ‘I didn’t feel like going’ would be a big deal, but Hiyori got it out of his chest onto someone else instead of the feeling being words bouncing around in his mind.

“Lucky me,” the older student proclaimed warmly before beckoning him to sit so they could order something. _Lucky me? Why would he say something like that?_ Hiyori thought while he followed along.

An older woman approached them to hand them menus, and Hiyori’s eyes lit up at all the very pretty and adorable things they had for him to try. The waffles Tsubasa mentioned looked delicious, and he didn’t know which one to pick when the other asked him which flavor he preferred.

“I like the chocolate and the vanilla ones. I know,” he offered quickly with a grin, “I couldn’t like a more basic range of flavors, but they’re good, safe flavors in case you’re not adventurous. The blueberries one is good too.”

“I’ll try the chocolate one,” he decided, finding his captain wasn’t adventurous with food a funny fact. Hiyori was the opposite, he loved to try new things when it came to food. That’s why one of his favorite things to do is discovering new cafes.

The first thing that came back were the lattes they got. Hiyori took a sip of his and decided that if the desserts were as good as the coffee, he was going to frequent this place more after this studying session. “Thank you for the treat and the coffee,” he added softly, feeling somewhat awkward for having something paid for him by his captain.

“Don’t mention it.”

The two of them focused on their schoolwork for a while, silent and not awkward at all, until their plates were brought out. Hiyori didn’t waste a second before he began moving the plate around to find the perfect angle so he could take a good picture of it before the syrup drizzled on top is absorbed by the warm, fluffy goodness.

He didn’t notice Tsubasa’s eyes watching his every move, but when Hiyori looked up he was met with a soft smile and an equally soft, “you’re one of those,” which he understood was meant nicely.

“Yeah, I like to take aesthetic pictures of food,” he explained before setting his phone to the side and grabbing his fork to give the treat a taste. “Does it annoy you?”

Shaking his head, Tsubasa turned his attention to his own plate. “Not at all. Somehow… it suits you.” Hiyori wasn’t sure how to take that comment, but he didn’t pick up any mean tone so he decided to brush it off as a compliment. “Do you have an Instagram?”

“Ah, yeah…” It was embarrassing to admit it but the other student looked genuinely curious and he didn’t want to lie to him. Tsubasa has been very nice so far. “It’s nothing serious, I just like sharing pictures of the different cafes I visit.”

“Oh,” the other leaned back with curiosity, “so you like cafes?”

Hiyori nodded as he cut a piece of the waffle and got some of everything on it to give it a try. “Mmm!” He hummed in delight at the gooey texture of the waffle along with the fruit preserves and the syrups. It was like a flavor explosion in his mouth. “This is really good!”

“I did tell you they were incredible, didn’t I.” Hiyori didn’t know why, but seeing his captain so invested on whether or not he liked this place was nice. It was so nice for someone to care about the things you liked. “Next time I’ll order us their pancakes, those are good too.”

“Next time?” Hiyori didn’t mean to say that out loud but he had been so distracted by the food he didn’t think much of what he was saying.

“I mean,” Tsubasa began, sight not wavering, “I’m enjoying myself so if you want to join me for the rest of the semester I’d be okay with that.”

Hiyori didn’t say anything right away, instead he stared back at the older student until he decided that was enough silence between the two. “Sounds like a plan,” he said as he picked up one if his books and raised it to his face to hide the blush that creeped up unexpectedly. “I didn’t know you liked to hang out with your underclassmen,” he added jokingly, trying to stop himself from getting more flustered. Why is he flustered anyway? This was so unlike him.

“Nah, only the special ones,” Tsubasa chimed, and to make matters worse he winked at Hiyori. It was obviously a teasing wink, not a flirty wink, but Hiyori has never had anyone do that to him and it _got to him_.

It was time to go home for sure, but they’ve only been sitting for like half an hour. Hiyori was acting unbecoming. Back in the day he used to be easily flustered but ever since he entered his teens he became more confident. Apparently that wasn’t the case when he was alone with his captain.

They eventually fell into a comfortable silence once again as they worked through their homework, the other taking his time every once in a while to ask him about his classes. Hiyori did the same when he began to notice a pattern of the stuff Tsubasa was reading for class.

“Are you in the medical department?” He asked in amazement. That stuff was rough, Hiyori knew that much.

“Yeah, my father was an athlete and my mother is a doctor. I’ve been trying both and I think I like medicine a bit more than swimming. I've practically trained my whole life for swimming, it was a tough decision to make but it had to be made.”

Wow, it was incredible to hear his own captain say something like that. Particularly after he’s been nothing but supportive and encouraging to everyone on the team about doing swimming professionally. “But you’re such a great swimmer, one of the fastest I’ve ever seen. What made you choose medicine aside from your mother?”

The older student thought about his answer before he revealed it. “I’m old school I guess. Traveling around the world, training every other season to compete doesn’t sound as appealing as I once thought.” Tsubasa shifted forward to rest his chin on his hand. “I’ve always wanted a house, to get married, have kids. The whole cookie-cutter dream,” he added with a soft laugh, and the shine in his eyes made Hiyori want to laugh back. “I want a stable life and to enjoy it,” he said.

That was beautiful. His dream made Hiyori wonder what his own was. Swimming was a very important part of his life, he didn’t know if he was passionate enough to make it his professional goal though. Dread fills his heart thinking about choosing swimming or something else, he can’t imagine being his captain and choosing something over what he’s worked so hard for.

“Don’t get me wrong,” the other continued, possibly taking Hiyori’s silence as shock, “I love swimming, it’s a passion. I just… I don’t know. I’m going to enter my last year and I had to make a decision. Medicine sounds like a good path, I enjoy it just as much as swimming.”

“Well, I hope the path you chose makes you the happiest, Tsubasa.”

His captain blinked away the intensity of his stare before he asked, “what about you Hiyori? I know being a first year is tough on its own, but have you given your future any thought?”

It was hard to answer that question because up until recently his biggest hurdle had been a group of guys that Ikuya knew from middle school. Putting it into perspective made it sound so fucking stupid but it is what it is. “I… have. Kind of.”

“Oh,” Tsubasa relaxed as he moved to grab the pen he had been using moments ago to continue working, “we don’t have to talk about this—“

“No,” Hiyori interrupted him, “it’s fine. I should probably be talking about this anyway. I just… I’m not sure I want to swim professionally.”

“If you’re fearing not being good enough I’m going to stop you right there. You and Kirishima are two of the best in the team. Your times are impeccable.”

Hiyori shook his head and smiled at the other in gratitude. Tsubasa was such a supportive captain, it’s no wonder he got chosen for the position. “It’s not that per se. I have… other interests too, things I’m also passionate about. It’s hard to pick just one.”

Nodding, Tsubasa reached across the table and tapped Hiyori’s hand with his pen. “Then keep thinking about it but don’t overwhelm yourself. It’ll come to you soon enough. And if it doesn’t, as your captain I’ll be here for you, to help you out.”

“Thank you, you’re a very kind captain.”

“I already told you,” the older student turned back to his readings as he spoke softly, “it’s only because you’re special.”

Hiyori had no idea what that meant or why it’s already been brought up twice, but he decided to busy himself with his own homework to keep from blushing.

The rest of the evening went by super fast after that, too fast for Hiyori’s liking. The two ate their waffles, drank their coffee, did their homework, and chit chatted throughout the whole deal. The guy was such a contrast to the Ikuya Hiyori has been with for so long. It felt nice to be with someone who wanted to talk to you about anything and everything and _participate_ in said conversation. It was _so nice_. Not that Ikuya hasn’t changed, he has, but still. There was no fallout and makeup, it was simply nice, friendly Tsubasa.

By the time they were done, the sun was nowhere to be found and instead the two walked out into the cold night.

Both walked together back to campus, their bodies shivering at the cold from being huddled on the back of the tiny, warm cafe. When they arrived, Tsubasa insisted on walking him to his dorm as his ‘upperclassmen responsibility for the underclassmen’s safety’, which Hiyori found really funny, but he welcomed the company anyway.

Once they were near enough, Hiyori slowed to a stop and turned to give the other another soft, genuine smile. “Thanks for inviting me to study with you. It was fun,” he admitted, feeling a special kind of warmth being born in the middle of his chest. This _was fun_. He enjoyed Tsubasa’s company so much Hiyori really hoped the other wasn’t being insincere when he said they should do it again. He doubted it though, his captain didn't talk just to talk.

“Nah, thank you for coming along. I enjoyed it too.”

They waved at each other, and right after he turned around to head into the building, his captain called his name again.

“Hiyori,” he said, walking the couple of steps that were made between them to catch up to him. “I almost forgot. I need your phone number if we’re going to set this up again.”

That was odd considering they could always talk about it during club hours but maybe the other wanted to do it at a different time. “Yeah, here,” he extended his hand and Tsubasa handed him his phone where he added himself as a contact. “See you at practice.”

“See you,” the other put his phone away, waved at him, and watched him walk into his building before turning around and going his own way.

When Hiyori entered his dorm, set his stuff down, and took his jacket off, he realized the whole evening had been surreal. He couldn’t understand what made his captain ask him to study with him, but he was glad it happened. He felt fuzzy all over. Hiyori finally made a friend of his own, someone that didn’t know anything about him other than from the point he joined the swimming team here at the university.

 _Tsubasa is a very nice guy_ , he thought cheerfully as he changed into his pajamas to get in bed and get a couple of extra hours of sleep.

Right before he got under the covers, his phone binged with a new message and Hiyori picked it up from where he set it on the bedside table, smiling widely at what he received.

 **Unknown:** Hey have a good night, thanks for joining me today. Let’s eat pancakes next time. We’ll do extra laps the following practice.

 **Hiyori:** Thank you, I had a good time too. Good night to you too captain :)

 **Unknown:** What did I say about calling me captain outside the pool...

 **Hiyori:** My bad! Have a good night Tsubasa.

 **Unknown:** Perfect. Now I’ll let you go for real, sleep is important for an athlete.

Hiyori was tempted to reply one more time making fun of their little conversation about swimming professionally but he decided against it for now. Maybe after they hang out a couple of more times then it’d be appropriate to make comments like that. Instead he laid back in bed and saved the number into his phone as Captain before going back and changing it to Tsubasa, like the other wanted to be called.

 


End file.
